Truth Behind a Smile
by Aqua
Summary: COMPLETE! When Otaru and the marionettes accompany Hanagata home, Otaru learns something about the blond that he'd never thought possible. This is a YAOI and DARK fic.
1. Prologue: Signing His Fate

This fic is dedicated to Lady Aoi, who not only was the 1300 person on my page,   
but also has poked and proded me to make sure I write more to this! Thanks girl!  
  
Warnings to the reader: In this fic, Otaru and Hanagata do get together by the end of the story. I don't know if there is lemon between them, but there is an attempted rape scene containing Hanagata and his father. This is a dark ficcie! This fic is about child abuse and molestion, etc.!! Consider yourselves warned.  
  
  
  
Truth Behind a Smile   
Prologue: Signing His Fate   
  
"Otaru-kun, please?!"   
  
Otaru opened his mouth automatically to reject the idea, then paused. Strange...   
Hanagata wasn't groping him, declaring love, or trying to convince him that it   
was for the good of their relationshp. Blinking, the youth realized that   
Hanagata had simply started begging. That alone was cause for him to pause and   
rethink his automatic rejection. Something was up.   
  
"Why is this such a big deal? I mean, your father asked for you to visit, not   
me," he grumbled.   
  
From his kneeling position on the floor, Hanagata looked up. "I'd just feel   
better if I had a friend with me! Please, Otaru-kun? You can even bring those   
machines with you! Think of it as a paid vacation," he exclaimed.   
  
Okay, something was definately wrong. Otaru's brow furrowed as he stared at the   
blond youth in front of him. Hanagata NEVER asked for Lime, Cherry, or   
Bloodberry to come, when he managed to convince Otaru to go somewhere with him.   
It was a good thing that the girls had gone out for the day, for whatever   
reason. Likely, Bloodberry would of punched Hanagata's lights out for the   
'machines' comment.   
  
If he didn't know better, Otaru suddenly realized, would say that Hanagata   
actually looked afraid.   
  
Studying the other, he realized it was true. Hanagata's already pale skin had   
gone even more white and there was a small tremor in his body. In fact, the   
entire time he had been here after receiving his father's summons fifteen   
minutes before, Hanagata had looked like he'd just been given the biggest scare   
of his life. Otaru sighed to himself and shook his head. Even if Hanagata was   
creepy with his affections, and damned annoying, Otaru couldn't help but want to   
help him out. He had a protective instinct that stretched even to Hanagata. How   
could he ignore someone when they were obviously truely needing his help?   
  
Although, he couldn't fathom the reason why Hanagata would want him to come with   
so desperately.   
  
"Alright, fine," he said with a sigh.   
  
Hanagata's entire face lit up, his eyes sparkling. "You mean it?" he asked.   
  
Otaru waved a hand. "Yah, I'll come with you. The girls will be coming too, of   
course. What time do you want us to be ready?" he questioned.   
  
Strangely not looking put out by the information that the girls would be coming   
along, Hanagata bounded to his feet. "I'm supposed to be there in time for   
supper tonight," he replied.   
  
Otaru nodded and got to his feet as well. "Okay, we'll be ready. I'll pack up   
the clothes and things that we'll need."   
  
Hanagata squeeled and hugged him tightly before bouncing toward the hole in the   
wall. "Thank you so much, Otaru-kun!" he exclaimed, then vanished from the room   
in his ususal flurry of energy.   
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Rumor

***   
  
Chapter 1: Dark Rumor   
  
The mansion which Hanagata drove them to left Otaru feeling humbled. He'd seen   
such buildings only from afar, not jealous of the status which one needed to own   
such a home but simply as an observer. On few occasions as a child, Otaru had   
imagined what it would be like to live in such a home. These days, he discarded   
such fantasies. A home like that was not truely a home if one did not have the   
family to fill it with. His small apartment didn't fit himself and the   
marionettes very well, but at least it was comforting and welcoming.   
  
The place where Hanagata grew up was silent and empty. The only people were the   
occasional servants that walked by, lost in their own thoughts and duties. Even   
Lime, usually too oblivious to subtle tensions, was silent as she looked around.   
Her eyes were wide, almost sad. Otaru had to wonder what she was thinking.   
  
"This place is so dusty," Cherry commented, her nose wrinkling in distaste as   
she looked around the room which Hanagata had brought them to. She was the first   
to break the silence that had fallen upon the group when they'd entered the   
mansion.   
  
The blond scowled at her slightly. "I didn't tell my father that you were   
coming, so the room was not properly prepared. I'm sure that a servant will be   
in shortly to clean it up for you," he replied.   
  
"Are we all sleeping in this room?" Cherry questioned, a blush coming to her   
cheeks.   
  
Bloodberry snorted and turned to Hanagata. "Don't tell me that in a house this   
big, we have to share rooms," she said, her voice challening.   
  
A servant took that moment to arrive, interrupting whatever argument might of   
exploded. He bowed low before Hanagata. "Sir, the Master requests your company   
now," he stated. Otaru blinked when he saw the man, shocked. He'd never heard of   
male servants before. Usually, a marrionette took care of all servant aspects.   
It was virtually unknown for a man to be involved in work such as this.   
  
Otaru then frowned when he saw Hanagata's face turn white and the tremble start   
up in his body once again. He was almost certain that the youth was going to   
pass out. "Do you want us to come with you?" he offered before he could stop   
himself.   
  
The servant replied before Hanagata could. "The Master has made it very clear   
that he does not wish for your company. He has allowed you to stay on the fact   
that you will stay out of his way. You will be shown to your seperate rooms and   
will dine there while Hanagata-sama visits with the Master."   
  
"How friendly," Bloodberry commented with a snort.   
  
"I don't wanna stay in a room all by myself!" Lime complained loudly, looking   
forlorn.   
  
"Hanagata-kun, you're looking slightly ill," Cherry stated, blinking wide eyes.   
  
Hanagata visibly drew in a deep breath, then smiled toward them. "I'll go and   
see my father while you four get settled in. I'll see you later tonight," he   
stated, then followed the servant out of the door.   
  
Immediately afterward, three marionette's entered wearing identical uniforms.   
One stopped by each of the girls and bowed stiffly, their absent eyes staring   
forward. "I will show you to your room now," they said at the same time, sending   
a shiver down Otaru's spine. Having lived with his own emotional marionettes for   
so long, it gave him a chill to see these ones acting so... automated.   
  
"Do you like cookies? I like cookies! Cherry bakes them all the time and they   
taste really good," Lime babbled as she was lead from the room by the   
unresponsive robot.   
  
"I'll see you later, Otaru-sama," Cherry said with a blush and a smile.   
  
Bloodberry nodded and ruffled his hair. "We'll get settled in, then we'll come   
back and have supper with you. It would be too boring to sit around on our own,"   
she declared.   
  
Waving, Otaru watched as they left, then collapsed onto the bed. He coughed a   
little when dust floated up around him, but didn't really mind. Not having the   
time to wash it as often as he would like, his own bedding sometimes got so   
dirty that he might as well be sleeping on the ground.   
  
The door opened once again and a different male servant walked into the room. He   
blinked when he saw Otaru, then bowed quickly. "I appologize. I came in to clean   
the room as was ordered and forgot that someone would be in here," he said.   
  
Otaru got to his feet and grinned. "That's no problem," he replied, watching as   
two marrionettes entered and began cleaning.   
  
"It has been a long time since we've had visiters here other than the Master's   
business associates," the servant replied.   
  
"Ah... well, my name is Mamiya Otaru. I'm Hanagata's neighboor," Otaru   
introduced, not really knowing what else to say.   
  
The servant smiled. "You are well known in this area, Mamiya-san. My name is   
Higashi Etsu. I've been working here for only a few months," he replied.   
  
Otaru nodded slowly, then grimaced. "If Hanagata's father is anything like him,   
then I can imagine he's not an easy man to work for," he commented.   
  
Etsu seemed to freeze for a moment, then shook his head slowly. "I've never seen   
the two intereact personally, but I don't think that there is much in common   
between them," he said slowly, his eyes looking pained.   
  
"What do you mean?" Otaru questioned.   
  
Looking up at him, Etsu shrugged and grinned a little. "It's just something that   
the older servants talk about. Probably nothing more than a rumor," he replied.   
  
Still, Otaru was curious. He knew nothing of Hanagata's father. Perhaps, if he   
knew a little more, he could understand what was going on in the blond's mind.   
Ever since Hanagata had heard his father's summons, he'd been acting strangely.   
  
"I'd like to know what you know," he pressed.   
  
Etsu grimaced, then glanced around as though they may be overheard. "I've heard   
many stories that really should not be repeated. However, since you are   
Hanagata's friend, I feel that you should know. The rumors say that the Master   
beats his son."   
  
Otaru felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. His eyes went wide, and he   
couldn't seem to breathe. Sure, he'd had fights with Hanagata a lot. Sometimes,   
he'd even started a few that weren't justified. However, the thought of Hanagata   
being beaten by his own father....   
  
"It can't be," he whispered.   
  
Nodding, his expression saddened, Etsu continued. "I don't know whether to   
believe it or not myself. I've never seen the Master strike any of the servants   
or other family members. He can be stern sometimes, and he insists that we call   
him "Master" instead of by his name. However, I never would of thought he could   
strike in own child."   
  
"It can't be true," Otaru stated, his voice firmer. He didn't want to believe   
that it was true.   
  
However, Etsu shook his head. "At the same time, he talks strangely when he   
speaks of Hanagata-sama. On top of that, I've heard far worse rumors than just   
that of him striking the child. Rumors that he's dominated the boy in every   
way."   
  
He was going to be sick. Otaru clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to breath   
properly. Hanagata, who was so sure of himself, so egotistical, so loud-mouthed   
and annoying. Could he really be the same person that Etsu was talking about? It   
didn't seem possible.   
  
Firmly, Otaru pushed his reaction to the side. He would find out the truth   
behind Hanagata's behaviour and the rumors. He wasn't going to jump to   
conclusions.   
  
Still, part of his mind nagged, there was always a little truth in rumor.   
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

***   
  
Chapter 2: Realization   
  
The door flew open to Otaru's room with no preceeding knock, yet again. Already   
used to it, as the girls had done the same every time they entered, Otaru simply   
sighed. Privacy was a rare thing in his life right now.   
  
"Otaru-kun!" Hanagata exclaimed with a bright smile, glomping on to him.   
  
Immediately, so not to be outdone, Lime glomped onto him as well. "Otaru!" she   
exclaimed, then giggled in that innocent way that only she could pull off.   
  
Grimacing slightly, Otaru motioned to Bloodberry. Smiling, she removed both   
figure's from his body before returning to her sake bottle. "How was your   
supper? I told the servants to give you the best that we had!" Hanagata   
exclaimed, smiling as he motioned to the empty dishes on the table. They'd just   
finished eating.   
  
"It was very good," Otaru admitted.   
  
"Yummy," Lime exclaimed.   
  
"My cooking is better," Cherry commented, sniffing and pouting. It was true, but   
no one felt the need to admit to such a thing at that moment.   
  
Otaru found himself studying Hanagata for any signs violence. The words that   
Etsu had spoken earlier that day were fresh in his mind. He couldn't seem to   
forget them. Hanagata wasn't wearing his usual clothing, strangely enough.   
Instead, he had on a simple pair of white dress pants and a white dress shirt.   
The sleeves had been removed and it had a golden trim. There was a golden belt   
around his waist to match. When Otaru saw a bruise around Hanagata's forearm, he   
felt his stomach sink.   
  
"Hanagata, where did you get this?" he questioned, motioning to the bruise.   
  
The blond, who had previously been arguing with Lime over something inane,   
blinked and looked at his arm. "Oh, that? I got that yesterday when you guy's   
threw me out of your apartment," Hanagata replied with a small shrug.   
  
Otaru blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "What about that one?" he asked, pointing   
to the bruise on Hanagata's shoulder.   
  
The blond looked surprised and confused, then his eyes shimmered. "Are you   
actually concerned about me, Otaru-kun?" he questioned.   
  
"Just tell me," Otaru pressed, grimacing slightly.   
  
"Ah, well, she gave me that one," Hanagata stated, pointing to Bloodberry.   
  
"Because you're so damned annoying," the marionette shot back with a scowl.   
  
"I am not annoying!" Hanagata exclaimed, stamping his foot and looking every bit   
like a spoiled child.   
  
Otaru let them argue, absently following behind Lime and fixing things up as she   
tore through the room looking for something to do. Perhaps the rumors were just   
rumors. He couldn't see any marks on Hanagata's body that could of come from   
being hit recently. Of course, now that he was actually looking at the bruises   
and the like, he still felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't realized that they   
battered Hanagata up so often. Usually, he was so annoyed that he didn't think   
about it when he hit the other youth, or when he let one of the girls go after   
him. There were only two visible bruises, but his mind was having a feild day   
imagining how many others there could of been.   
  
Perhaps he'd been to hard on Hanagata. Otaru grimaced slightly, not wanting to   
face up to the fact that he alone was the cause of one of those marks. After   
all, just because Hanagata was annoying and kinda creepy with his feelings for   
Otaru didn't mean he had to beat the shit out of the boy all the time. He could   
find a different way to refuse Hanagata's advances.   
  
Nodding to himself, Otaru firmly decided he would try to be a bit nicer. Or, if   
that proved impossible without giving Hanagata the wrong idea, he would do his   
best to stop punching the youth.   
  
TBC   
  
R/R, Onegai?? ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3: Overheard

Chapter 3: Overheard   
  
Otaru peeked out from under his blankets, a scowl on his face. He'd been roused   
from sleep by the nemisis of all people who enjoyed sleeping in. He had to go to   
the bathroom. It was impossibly early in the morning, and the air outside of his   
blankets looked really cold. However, the pressure in his bladder was not to be   
ignored.   
  
Grumbling, Otaru gave in to the inevitable and stumbled out of bed. Fortunately,   
he'd been shown the bathroom yesterday and wouldn't have to wander around in   
search of it. It took only a short walk down the hallway and he couldn't help a   
small sigh while he drained his previously complaining bladder. Firmly, Otaru   
told his body to be nice and let him go back to sleep once he returned to his   
room.   
  
However, the thought vanished from his mind when he walked out of the bathroom   
to see Hanagata vanishing around the corner of the hall. Otaru couldn't help but   
be curious. As far as he knew, Hanagata never got up early unless it was   
absolutely necessary, and even then he usually had to drag himself around for a   
few hours before waking completely. What could the youth possibly be running   
around so quickly for?   
  
With a longing look toward his bedroom, Otaru sighed and made his way after the   
blond. He turned the corner just in time to see Hanagata vanish into a room.   
Uncertain, Otaru hesitated for a moment before his curiousity got the better of   
him once again and he made his way toward the opened doorway. He paused when he   
heard the conversation inside, not wanting to interrupt.   
  
"I told you six in the morning, Hanagata," a stern voice stated.   
  
"I know Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what time it was and no servant came   
to wake me," he heard Hanagata reply.   
  
There was a few moments of silence, broken only by the wrustle of cloth. Then   
Hanagata's father spoke again. "This will be the only time I will tolerate such   
a thing. You were arrogant enough to envite your friends without my permission,   
I will not allow any other snubs against my authority, is that clear?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Now then, there is much that has to be done today. You do recal why I had you   
come here in the first place, right?"   
  
"Yes, Daddy. You wanted to discuss the upcoming festival."   
  
Otaru had to think about what festival they were talking about, then rolled his   
eyes at his own stupidity. Of course, the annual White Rose festival. Otaru   
didn't know what it honored, but it was always a spectacular celebration headed   
by the Mitsuragi family. The two day celebration was in three months, and he had   
no doubts that it would take that long to plan such a festivity.   
  
"As incompetant as you are, I'm expecting your help this year. You are eighteen,   
Hanagata, and should know far more than you do about what goes on in our family   
business."   
  
"I've been busy," Hanagata said. Any defiance that Otaru would of expected in   
the words was completely absent. Instead, it sounded as though Hanagata were   
grovelling. It was not pleasant to hear.   
  
The older man snorted. "I know exactly what you've been busy with. Mooning over   
that peasant child. You've shamed your name, Hanagata."   
  
"Otaru isn't a peasant!" Hanagata exclaimed.   
  
News to him. Otaru could remember every occasion where Hanagata had pointed out   
his lack of title in comparison to himself. He could remember every one of   
Hanagata's 'peasant' taunts that had occured when they were children. Still,   
Otaru had to admit that there were now rare moments when Hanagata would flaunt   
his title in front of Otaru. Perhaps Hanagata had changed his mind about the   
importance of money and the like.   
  
It took Otaru a few moments to realize that there was now silence in the room. A   
deep, heavy silence that he could feel the tension pouring from even in the   
hallway. He found himself holding his breath, waiting for some kind of sound.   
  
The sound that came caused him to wince, his stomach clenching. The crack of   
flesh against flesh and the sound of someone falling to the ground. "Remember   
your place, Hanagata. I am the head of this family, and I will not tolerate   
being back talked. This peasant is no good for you if you have forgotten the   
fundimentals of being nobility. Our family is powerful in this town, in this   
country. I will not allow such defiance from my own son!"   
  
The seconds seemed to tick by for long moments before Hanagata spoke. "I'm   
sorry, Daddy," he finally mumbled.   
  
His voice was so quiet, so lacking in its usual arrogance and assurance that   
Otaru almost felt sick to his stomach. He could never imagine Hanagata bending   
to the will of another. He was too stubborn, too determined to get his own way   
all the time.   
  
Unable to listen to more, Otaru turned and made his way back toward his room.   
His mind felt strangely blank, as though not wanting to accept what he had   
heard. In fact, it wasn't until he climbed into his bed that Otaru felt sudden   
tears sting in his eyes.   
  
"Hanagata... why do you put up with it?"   
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	5. Chapter 4: Sinking Feeling

Chapter 4: Sinking Feeling   
  
Hanagata had to be the only one who could barge into a room unannounced, trip   
over Lime, crash into the table, manage to right himself before tripping over   
the chair behidn him, falling once again, and this time taking three other   
people with him so that they landed in a rather painful pretzil of limbs.   
  
Groaning when his body decided to protest painfully at having gotten the brunt   
of the imact with the floor, Otaru tried to right himself. However, it proved   
rather difficult when his arm had gotten entangled in three different places of   
Lime's shirt, his legs securely wrapped around Cherry's long skirts, and   
Hanagata clinging to his chest like a leech and refusing to budge.   
  
Bloodberry, helpful as she was, had collapsed to floor laughing.   
  
It took several long, embarrasing moments before the four of them righted   
themselves. In the end, Lime had to physically remove Hanagata from Otaru's   
person. Otaru couldn't help but scowl at the only one of them who hadn't gotten   
caught in the fall.   
  
"Why didn't you help?" he complained, not really mad but still seriously   
annoyed.   
  
Bloodberry smirked and blew him a kiss. "I would of helped, but I was laughing   
to hard," she stated, as though it made all the sense in the world.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Otaru couldn't help but smile at her response. The smile died   
on his lips when he noticed the bruise decorating Hanagata's face for the first   
time. He could still remember the conversation he'd overheard that morning, only   
several hours before, and found that he really hadn't been ready to see the   
physical evidence.   
  
Still, he wanted to talk to Hanagata about it, to get some answers. "Hanagata,   
where did you get that bruise?" he questioned, distracting the man from his   
argument with Lime.   
  
Hanagata blinked, then pointed to his face. "This one? Your machine over there   
did that one," he stated, pointing to Bloodberry with a scowl.   
  
"I'm not a machine, you peice of fluff," Bloodberry shot back.   
  
"She was looking for some sake to go with her lunch! Like she actually needed   
either of them. She made a real pest of herself and terrorized the poor kitchen   
staff. I think even the marionettes were scared," Hanagata exclaimed.   
  
"Too bad you aren't smart enough to be!" Bloodberry exclaimed.   
  
"I'm not scared of a scrap heap like you!" Hanagata yelled back, although it   
could be noted he did inch away a little.   
  
When Bloodberry stalked over to the blond, Otaru reacted without thinking and   
grabbed her wrist before she could punch Hanagata like she usually did. She   
stopped, blinking at him in surprise. Otaru couldn't recall a time when he'd   
actually stopped her before and understood the surprise but simply shook his   
head. "Not this time, Bloodberry, please?" he asked. He couldn't stand the   
thought of being responsible for any of the marks on Hanagata's form. The   
thought made him queezy.   
  
The eager-to-fight Marionette looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face.   
Still, she nodded and lowered her arm. Otaru smiled his thanks brightly.   
Although, he couldn't help but regret it a moment later when Hanagata launched   
into his arms.   
  
"Oh, Otaru-kun! I knew you wouldn't let those monsters beat me up! You're so   
wonderful!" he declared, sniffling as he squeezed the air from Otaru's lungs.   
  
This time, when Bloodberry decked the guy across the room, Otaru didn't protest.   
However, he did motion for her not to repeat the punch when she made her way   
toward the blond. "Why can't I hit him? He's so damned annoying!" she declared.   
  
"Dammit!" Hanagata yelped when he managed to peal himself off of the cracked   
wall.   
  
Laughing, Lime bounced around him, singing the curse on top of her lungs as she   
usually did when hearing a new word. Almost immediately, the two of them started   
yelling at each other.   
  
Grimacing, Otaru sighed. "I can explain later. Just promise me that you won't   
hit him any more than you have to, and not at all if possible," he said to the   
red-haired marionette.   
  
Cherry, who had moved to his side at that time, exchanged looks with Bloodberry.   
However, loyal to him, they didn't question his decision. Thanking them, Otaru   
made his way to where the other two were presently attempting to start a world   
war.   
  
He wondered how he would be able to broach the subject with Hanagata, and with   
his marionettes.   
  
  
TBC   
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	6. Chapter 5: Facing the Truth

Part 5: Facing the Truth   
  
The opportunity came sooner than Otaru had been expecting it. Hanagata's father   
summoned the youth yet again, leaving Otaru alone to have supper with the girls.   
Once they all sat around the table in his room; Cherry relishing in the fact   
that she'd been given a break from cooking and serving; Bloodberry pinned him   
with a curious look.   
  
"So what's with the sudden concern over that annoyance's welfare?" she   
questioned. "He's always in the way, and always fawning over you like some kind   
of moron. You never seemed to mind when I dicked him before."   
  
Otaru lowered his chopsticks, staring at his plate. As much as he didn't want to   
broach the subject, he really didn't feel all that hungry either. Sighing, he   
put the utensil's down and motioned for the girls to pay attention. It took a   
few attempts with Lime, but she soon had her cheerful eyes turned in his   
direction.   
  
"Do you three know what abuse is?" he asked.   
  
All three of them blinked, then shook their heads. "I've heard the word before,   
but I don't really know what it implies," Cherry meantioned.   
  
Otaru wasn't looking forward to explaining. The simple fact that they didn't   
know what abuse was showed their innocence. How would he be able to explain   
properly? Chosing his words carefully, Otaru went on. "Abuse is when you hit   
someone without a good reason. It's different from fighting because the person   
on the recieving end doesn't deserve the hit," he replied.   
  
Bloodberry snorted. "If you're talking about Hana-baka, I don't see why. He   
deserves everything I dish out and more," she stated firmly.   
  
Interrupting before she or the other girls could say anything more, Otaru held   
up his hand and continued. "I'm not talking about you, Bloodberry, although my   
request earlier does have to do with it. Hanagata's father, Hanagata Kamatarou,   
is the one that hits him. Not because he's being annoying or anything, either.   
Just because he can," he stated.   
  
Lime blinked at him, looking confused. Turning away from her innocent eyes, he   
saw Cherry was going pale, her own eyes going wide. Bloodberry still looked a   
little confused, although he could see realization coming to her.   
  
"You mean," Cherry started, but didn't finish. Her tone of voice was obvious   
enough to the trail of her thoughts.   
  
Grimacing, Otaru nodded. "I didn't know for sure until earlier today. I   
overheard Hanagata and his father talking. I also heard Hanagata's father strike   
him for no good reason," he stated.   
  
Lime, of all people, began to cry, of all things. Otaru blinked, surprised by   
her reaction. He didn't think she would be that sympathetic. In fact, each of   
them held expressions of anger mixed with sadness, just as he was certain his   
own reaction had been. The four of them were quiet for a long moment before   
Bloodberry jumped to her feet.   
  
"No matter how much of a little bastard he is, no one deserves that type of   
treatment! I'm going to beat that asshole of a father to a pulp!" she declared.   
  
Smiling at her passionate declaration, Otaru stood and put his hand on her   
shoulder. "We can't do anything right now. We don't know what the consiquences   
might be toward Hanagata Mitsurugi," he said.   
  
"As much as I dislike Mitsurugi, I agree with Bloodbeery's decision regarding   
Hanagata," Cherry said. Otaru blinked for a moment before realizing she was   
using Hanagata's first name, and referring to his father by their family name.   
It was much less confusing that way.   
  
"That's so mean! No one should hit someone without a reason," Lime declared,   
slamming her fist down onto the table. It shook slightly, but held under the   
force of her fist.   
  
Otaru nodded, again motioning for the girls to calm down. "I meant it, though.   
We can't do anything yet. Hanagata might take his anger at our actions out on   
Mitsurugi. We'd only make the situation worse," he replied. The name felt   
strange on his tongue. He couldn't remember a time that he'd actually called   
Mitsurugi by his first name.   
  
"What are you planning to do?" Bloodberry questioned.   
  
Otaru was quiet for a moment as he thought, then he nodded once to himself. "I'm   
going to talk to Mitsurugi, and get to the bottom of this. I'll find out how bad   
things have gotten, and I'll ask him if there is any thing we can do to help him   
out. Truthfully, we don't know the complexity of the situation," he replied.   
  
The marionettes were quiet for a moment, then nodded. Without another word,   
Otaru left the room and made his way toward the same room he'd heard Mitsurugi   
and Hanagata in that morning. He didn't know if they would be there, but it was   
the only place he knew to look.   
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
  
Tara Reid  
pictures  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
  
Tara Reid  
pictures  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
Yahoo! Movies Exclusive 


	7. Chapter 6: Bad to Worse

Part 6: Bad to Worse   
  
Stepping next to the door, Otaru paused, listening. Luckily, there was no one   
else in the hallway to question him as to why he had his ear pressed tightly to   
the door. Although it was closed, he could hear the faint sound of familiar   
voice from inside. He could just barely make out Mitsurugi screaming at his   
father about something, catching only bits of the words. The older man's voice   
was inaudible if he replied.   
  
Otaru frowned, trying to peice together the words that reached beyond the door.   
From what he had heard earlier, Hanagata usually wouldn't allow Mitsurugi to   
talk back. Why would he suddenly allow the youth to scream now, when he wouldn't   
earlier?   
  
"Please, Daddy, stop! It hurts!"   
  
All at once, with those words torn from Mitsurugi's chest, like a bucket of ice   
pouring over his head, Otaru realized what was going on. His stomach dropped to   
his feet and he was frozen in place when he heard the sound of not one, but two   
bodies dropping to the ground. A table was overturned, the sound of shattering   
plates filling the air, but not drowning Mitsuragi's cries.   
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Otaru's body moved. He threw open the door so   
hard it nearly broke from the hinges. With the same suddeness that had sent him   
into the room, Otaru's body froze in place barely a second later as the scene   
before him came into view.   
  
Mitsurugi, sprawled out on his stomach, face twisted in fear and agony. There   
were tears streaming down his cheeks, pooling on the floor below him. His father   
was poised above him, in the process of tearing Mitsurugi's shirt from his   
trembling form. One hand was wrapped around the youth's neck. Hanagata's head   
snapped up when Otaru entered, a feirce scowl on his face. There wasn't even a   
shred of remorse, guilt, or even lust. Other than the scowl, he might as well of   
been staring out a window for all the emotion on his face.   
  
Jerking his body forward, Otaru pulled his arm back and sent his fist flying   
into the adult's face with a crunch he felt all the way to his shoulder. It felt   
good, although not as good as the sight of Hanagata falling backward onto the   
floor and staying there. Apparently, the other man had never been much of a   
fighter.   
  
Mitsurugi's body tensed when Otaru touched his shoulder, his face turned away.   
"Hanagata, we should get out of here while we can. Can you stand?" he asked, his   
voice quiet.   
  
Still, the other refused to look at him or speak. Not knowing if it was because   
he was ashamed or in shock, Otaru slipped his arms around Mitsurugi's shaking   
body and picked the other up. He was glad that Mitsurugi was so scrawny,   
otherwise he might of had trouble.   
  
Turning, he saw two marionettes at the door and froze. However, neither of the   
female robots even looked at him, muchless moved. They'd been there the entire   
time and hadn't shifted at all. Not during Hanagata's attempted rape of his son,   
or during Otaru's interferrance. As strange as it seemed to him, if they weren't   
there for security reasons, Otaru refused to think of a different one.   
  
Wordlessly, he carried Hanagata through the hallways until he had returned to   
his room. All the while, he'd kept a careful eye out for security or servants.   
Where ever they were, it wasn't at this part of the house. The first break of   
luck Otaru'd had since arriving.   
  
When he walked into his bedroom, the girls jumped up from the table. What was   
left of the meal was immediately forgotten. Mitsurugi had hidden his face   
against Otaru's neck, but the jerking tremors in his body were still obvious.   
"I'm going to calm him down and talk to him. I want the three of you to head to   
your rooms for a bit, okay? I'll come and get you later," he said.   
  
"Are you sure, Otaru-sama?" Cherry questioned.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Otaru nodded. Their spirits lacking their usual energy,   
the three marionettes made their way from the room. Once they were gone, Otaru   
set Mitsurugi down on his bed and leaned over the other.   
  
Broken eyes suddenly latched onto his own. "Are you going to finish what my   
father started?" he asked, his voice half of a laugh and half of a sob.   
  
Otaru's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Don't say such stupid things! What   
makes you think that I would do something like that to you?" he exclaimed,   
realizing too late that yelling was not the best thing to do at this time.   
  
Mitsurugi's eyes fell away and he turned onto his side, his back facing Otaru.   
"Of course. Why would you want to touch me, now that you know? Although, I   
wouldn't mind if you did. Maybe your touch would be different. I'll probably   
never find out now," he whispered.   
  
Reaching out, Otaru placed his hand on Mitsurugi's shoulder, feeling it tense.   
"Hanagata, I didn't mean it that way. I'm not disgusted with you. Why would you   
think that? I'm just upset over having to find out this way. I thought that, if   
nothing else, you would trust me enough to tell me about something like this?"   
he replied.   
  
"Why?" Mitsurugi demanded. "So you can be just as disgusted with me as I am with   
myself? I never wanted anyone to know. Especially not you."   
  
"Maybe I can help?" Otaru offered.   
  
There was a few moments of silence before he felt Mitsurugi sigh. "How would you   
help? There is nothing that can be done. My fate was signed the day I was   
created. My father has a sick way of keeping control in the family. There is   
nothing that can be done about it."   
  
Otaru shook his head despite the fact that the other wasn't looking at him. "I   
refuse to believe such a thing. You're the most egotistical and arrogant person   
that I know! How can you let something like this happen to yourself? I never   
would of thought that you would put up with something like that. You've got too   
much pride. Why haven't you left?" Otaru pressed.   
  
Mitsurugi sat up and spun around so quickly that Otaru jumped slightly. Hard   
eyes met his and he saw the other's face contort into a feirce scowl. "And leave   
Yumeji open for the same treatment which I am given? My father will leave Yumeji   
alone so long as I remain. I'm not going to sacrifice my brother," he stated.   
  
It was the bravest thing that Otaru had ever heard Mitsurugi say, and he felt   
tears suddenly come to his eyes. Honestly, he never would of imagined Mitsurugi   
to say something like that. He'd expected the usual answers of abused children.   
Their parents were too strong, theirselves were too weak, and so on. Although   
Otaru had the feeling that was part of it, he couldn't help but be amaised by   
the fact that Hanagata would protect his brother like that.   
  
Although, once he thought about it, it wasn't much of a surprise. Although   
Mitsurugi was mostly interested in only himself, willing to sacrifice almost   
anyone if it meant his own preservation, Yumeji was an acception. The two   
brother's were obviously close and, although Mitsurugi used his brother on   
occasion, he'd never done anything to harm the child. Otaru could remember times   
in the past when Hanagata had nearly had a nervous breakdown when Yumeji was in   
danger. Not suitable material to save his brother, but evidence enough of   
brotherly love.   
  
"I understand," Otaru said quietly.   
  
All at once, the fight drained out of Mitsurugi and he flung his arms around   
Otaru. The youth braced himself automatically for gropes or kisses or come-ons.   
He felt like a first class asshole for the reaction when he felt the sobs   
tearing from Mitsurugi's form. Otaru was shocked with himself for being so   
shallow. Closing his eyes against his own tears, Otaru held the other's form   
closer, making soothing noises as Mitsurugi sobbed.   
  
It might of been minutes or hours later when Mitsurugi finally quieted down.   
Otaru shifted slightly, shifting Mitsurugi until he was laying back on the bed   
again. The blond had fallen asleep, snoring softly already.   
  
Otaru looked down at him for a long moment before climbing to his feet. The   
girls deserved an explination. Perhaps, if the four of them put their heads   
together, they could help the blond out. No matter how much Otaru disliked   
Mitsurugi, there was no way he was going to allow this to continue.   
  
He just hoped they came up with a plan before Hanagata Kamatarou came looking   
for them.   
  
TBC   
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
  
Mel Gibson  
in advance clips from  
Signs  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
  
Mel Gibson  
in advance clips from  
Signs  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
Yahoo! Movies Exclusive 


	8. Chapter 7: Pride in Yourself

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this ficcie! ^_^ Yes, I do read the reviews everytime there is a new one, even if I don't comment on them. It is great to get reviews and I hope you'll keep them up. I'm not sure what Hangata Mitsurugi's servants would call him, and I actually didn't think about it while writing this. ^^;; I'll try to keep track of it from now on. Also, Hanagata Mitsurugi is called Mitsurugi from now on. Any meantion of "Hanagata" is in referall to his father.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Lady Aoi, who has nagged me to keep going. I thank her for that because this ficcie would of died by now if she hadn't! *gives a shamed look* Gomen for taking so long!!  
  
This fic is rated R for past scenes, and NC-17 for future ones *grin* It is obviously a TWT, and could even be an AU. ^_^;;   
  
Aqua *who is very tired right now*  
  
Now then, on with the chapter:  
  
  
Part 7: Pride in Yourself  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Bloodberry questioned, glaring at Otaru's closed door. Mitsurugi had been sleeping for the past hour. The four of them were sitting outside of the bedroom, not wanting to wake him but Otaru being unwilling to risk having Hanagata show up.  
  
Lime, who was too innocent to really understand the situation and had seemingly forgotten about their earlier conversation, glomped onto his arm. "Lime wants to go home!" she declared. Her eyes were troubled. Even if she didn't know what child abuse and the like were, she had been able to pick up the depressed air around them.  
  
"I agree. We should leave. The less time we spend here, the better," Cherry stated.  
  
"If only it were that easy," Otaru said with a sigh. "I can't turn my back on this situation and do nothing. Mitsurugi is still under his father's power, and won't do a thing about it as long as there may be a threat to Yumeji."  
  
"Are you suggesting we take Hanagata out?" Bloodberry asked with a smirk. She didn't look like she would mind in the least.  
  
Otaru grimaced. As much as he wouldn't mind, it would most certainly be a bad thing to take out a man of nobility. "We need to figure out something else to do," he stated firmly.  
  
The three girls were quiet for a moment, then nodded. Otaru smiled at them, proud. "Keep everyone from the door. Think about it for a while. I'm giong to see how Mitsurugi is doing," he instructed.  
  
"Was he hurt?" Bloodberry questioned, surprising him. It seemed that even she could be concerned about Mitsurugi, depending on the situation.  
  
Otaru frowned at the question. "I'm not sure. Give me a while. I'll look after him if he is," he replied.  
  
Again, the girls nodded and Otaru smiled before making his way into the room, locking the door as an extra precaution. He trusted them, but wasn't going to take any chances in case they were distracted. Mitsurugi was snoring in his sleep, blankets twisted around his body. Otaru couldn't help but be amused, and a little surprised. He hadn't expected Mitsurugi to look so... normal when he slept.  
  
"Hey, Mitsurugi, wake up for a moment," he said, gently shaking the youth's shoulder. "Common, you can sleep in a minute. I need to talk to you."  
  
The blond blinked a few times, then yawned and looked up at him. "Otaru? What are you doing here?" he questioned, looking half asleep and very confused.   
  
Before Otaru could reply, Mitsurugi's eyes went wide and he looked away. "Oh yeah, I remember now. You know," he whispered.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" Otaru questioned.  
  
Mitsurugi sat up and shrugged. "Just the usual bruises. They'll be gone in a few days. You stopped him before he could..." Mitsurugi's voice broke off with a strangled sound.  
  
Otaru suddenly found his arms full of a hysterical Mitsurugi, again. Unable to do anything, he simply held the other as he sopped, thanking him, declaring his love over and over. Then, suddenly, Otaru felt disgusted with himself.  
  
"How can you love someone who's responsible for some of these?" he questioned harshly, gently touching Mitsurugi's exposed shoulder where a bruise was clearly visable.  
  
The blond sniffled, looking up at him with shock in his eyes. "What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
Otaru looked away from the tear-filled eyes in front of him. "I might not of caused some of them myself, but I never stopped Bloodberry for doing it on my behalf. I don't know how long its been, but I've always been such a bastard toward you. There were other ways to reject your advances besides beating the shit out of you, and I never stopped to consider them. I never stopped to think that I could actually of been hurting you," he whispered.  
  
Mitsurugi had stopped crying now, but his form still trembled. "It's different, Otaru," he replied.  
  
"How is it different?" the youth exclaimed, his head snapping around so that he was facing the other once again. "How is it different, when you are hurt either way? I am no better than your father."  
  
"Don't you dare say something like that," Mitsurugi yelled, stunning him to silence. "You and my father are nothing alike. He has no reason for what he does. Even if your excuse is a mean one, at least it is a reason. You've never dished out anything that I didn't deserve, and you've never forced me into anything that I didn't want to do. You and my father are nothing alike!"  
  
Otaru was quiet for a long moment, then shook his head. "No one deserves it, for whatever reason. Mitsurugi, I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
  
Mitsurugi stared at him, then smiled softly. "That's the first time I've heard you call me by my first name," he commented.  
  
Otaru blinked. "I called you by it a few moments ago," he retorted.  
  
The blond shook his head. "I only heard you telling me to wake up. It's nice, to hear you say my name," he said quietly, laying his head down on Otaru's shoulder.  
  
Realizing that the situation was vastly transforming into a more uncomfortable one, Otaru was at a loss of what to do. "It is less confusing to call you by your first, when in this house," he replied, stammering a little.  
  
Silence reigned between them for a long moment. Finally, Mitsurugi looked up at him with hopeful blue eyes, his form trembling a little once again. "Otaru, can I ask you a favor?" he questioned.  
  
Half-knowing what the favor was going to be, Otaru hesitated. Then he sighed and nodded. "Sure, what is it?" he questioned.  
  
Having noticed his relunctance, Mitsurugi looked away. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I was just hoping that you might kiss me, just once. The only person who's ever kissed me is my father. I just thought that it might be nice, to feel the kiss of the person I love, even if it is only once. I can understand if you are repulsed by the idea after finding out how I've been used before. But, Otaru, I want to know what it is like," he said, his voice almost inaudible.  
  
Otaru let his breath hiss out of his lungs. How could he say know, when asked like that? When given those reasons? "Alright. But just once, and I can't promise it will mean anything," he said, hardly able to believe that he was about to give his first kiss to Mitsurugi of all people.  
  
"That's okay. It will mean something to me," Mitsuruigi whispered, just before their lips met.  
  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 8: Revealation

Hey everyone!

; A million appologies for those of you who have been waiting on this fic. I, for some reason, was storing it in my 'complete' folder as I finished each chapter, and so after I got stuck with it and stopped writing, I ended up completely forgetting it wasn't done. ; Luckily, while moving my webpage, I caught sight of the 'incomplete'.

So, now that I'm on a writing roll, I was able to pick it up again and keep going. There wasn't actually too much left to be done with it, I just had to figure out how to get started. I EDITED THIS CHAPTER to help me build into the next one (since the fic is already rated R, and contains much worse, please note that there is lemon in this chapter. ; there already was before, but it's more tastefully done now), and wrote up the end.

I hope you like my story!

As a second note: there are quite a few fics on my new webpage which are NOT on Anything with unsuitable for 's regulations, which I do have quite a few of, including sequals and series fics. For those of you who enjoy my fics, which I'm assuming you do if you're reading this, XD, you can find more besides these on my webpage. Thanks.

Part 8: Revelation

He expected it to be strange, and it was. Mitsurugi's lips trembled against his own as they met in an awkward kiss. Although both of them were obviously lacking in experience, Mitsurugi's lips were warm, slightly moist against his own, and they tasted sweet. A gentle pressure against his own that, despite it's innocence, began to build a strange heat inside of him.

Otaru felt Mitsurugi's hands slipping up his shoulders, wrapping around his neck. Without him realizing, Otaru's eyes shut and he leaned against the other a little more. He didn't know how long they remained like that, pressed against each other in such an intimate way, but he knew that time was starting to slip them from a friend-helping-someone-out kiss to an entirely-too-long-to-be-friendly one.

He should pull away, he really should.

Then Mitsurugi gave a soft moan and his lips parted, pulling Otaru's apart as well, drawing their mouths even closer together, and the thought seemed to flit out of his mind. He suddenly felt breathless, his mind whirling as their tongues brushed against each other. Otaru tried to remind himself firmly that he should pull away, that it was getting way too far out of hand. However, he didn't seem capable of it, a sigh working through him as he let the kiss deepen even more.

His tongue explored Mitsurugi's mouth of its own accord, rubbing other's when they met in a sensual caress. Otaru felt them slipping backward, although he couldn't tell for the life of him if it was Mitsurugi pulling them back or his own self pushing.

Why was he doing this? To make amends for the past? To make up for every bruise he had caused on the other's form? To show Mitsurugi that not all physical contact was painful? He had been fighting the other's attentions for such a long time. Yet, at this moment, he couldn't seem recall the reasons as to why. It seemed almost natural, almost right, to have that warm body against his own, to bury his fingers into Mitsurugi's thick hair, to arch a little into the hand that was brushing up and down his spine.

When he felt a tug at his pants, it was only then that Otaru finally snapped back to reality. His shirt had vanished, as had Mitsurugi's own clothing, and his pants were slipping their way off of his hips. He'd hardly noticed as their actions had moved on from kissing, reveling in the feel of Mitsurugi's hands and lips along his heated skin, in the pleasured sounds the other gave as he'd done the same.

"Mitsurugi," he said softly, breaking their kiss as he stared at the other in shock.

"Please, don't stop," Mitsurugi moaned, his eyes closed tightly with an expression of raw desire on his face. "Please, Otaru, don't stop. It would just kill me if you stopped. You're hands are so gentle on me. I'd never thought the feel of someone touch could be so good."

So good, but that didn't erase the fact that it was wrong. How could he of let himself be carried away by his own desire? The sensations that the other had created in him, it was something Otaru had never felt before. He'd never touched or been touched so intimately, hadn't thought it could really feel so good. But he couldn't take advantage of Mitsurugi's feelings. He didn't really want this....

Right?

Blue eyes parted slightly to look up at his own, and Otaru caught his breath as he saw, for the first time, the honest love within their depths. He'd never seen it, never allowed himself to see it, before. "I..." he started, but trailed off, uncertain what to say.

Mitsurugi gave him a soft smile and detached his arms from around Otaru's shoulders. "You want to stop, right? Don't feel bad, Otaru. You gave me more than I had hoped, and I shouldn't ask for more. It is enough," he said quietly, looking away.

Something inside of him seemed to shatter at Mitsurugi's quiet words, and Otaru knew he couldn't just leave it at this.

"No, it isn't," he said harshly, causing Mitsurugi's eyes to snap back to his own. Otaru wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Instead, he motioned down to their forms, still touching, still aroused and hot against each other. "For you to want me after how I've treated you, the way I've ignorantly turned you away, it makes you a fool. But I'm an even bigger one. I took everything at face value, never stopping to think that you're a real person with real emotions. I never stopped to think that you could really love me, and I hate myself for that. How else could you ever offer me such a gift as the trust you've placed in me right now, to let me touch you so intimately after all you've been through? How can I just turn around and pretend this didn't happen, when it has, and I know it will just hurt both of to try and deny that something is going on here, something that can be remarkable."

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want," Mitsurugi replied, staring at him.

"Screw what I want," Otaru said, his voice quieting as he touched his finger tips to the bruise on Mitsurugi's face. "This isn't about what I want. This isn't about me at all. Tonight, it is about you and the trust you've placed in me. The trust to show you that touch doesn't mean pain. Showing you that I'm sorry for what I've done in the past. Showing you that, even if I don't act like it sometimes, you are an important person to me."

Tears suddenly shimmered in Mitsurugi's eyes. "Am I, Otaru? Am I really an important person to you?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

Otaru was quiet for a moment, his own words circling in his mind. Then he leaned forward and gently took Mitsurugi's lips with his own once again. "You are an important person, Mitsurugi. To me, to the girls, to Yumeji. We've taken advantage of you in the past, taken advantage of our easy dislike and your willingness to be a punching bag. I hate the fact that I've done what I've done, and I want to make it up to you. I'd always thought you were a coward. However, you are brave where it matters most," he replied quietly.

A confused gaze met his own and Otaru leaned down, kissing Mitsurugi's chest above his heart. "Here. Here, you are brave where it matters the most," he continued. "No one should have to carry the burden that you have, and it takes a person of true character, of true bravery and love, to be as strong as you are."

He'd talked himself out of his own reservations, Otaru realized, letting his lips trail over Mitsurugi's chest. He'd stripped away all of the pretenses he'd created for himself, and in the end he couldn't deny the fact that he cared about the other. He didn't know exactly what it meant, exactly what had changed inside of him that allowed him to see his own feelings so clearly for once, but he cared enough to be able to throw his uncertainties to the side, and show Mitsurugi everything that he'd promised.

Because he really wanted to, Otaru realized with a sigh, letting his eyes trail over the body below his own. Golden hair and gem-blue eyes, a slender figure with pale skin that seemed to shiver in the dim light. Otaru had never questioned his own tastes, but he couldn't deny the need that came over him as his eyes skimmed over subtle dips and curves. Mitsurugi had a graceful figure and, when you looked passed the gaudy, extravagantly decorated clothing, one couldn't deny that he was truly beautiful.

Otaru finally allowed himself to stop thinking, finally allowed himself to give into the desires coursing through his mind and body. This was a moment for feeling, and he allowed himself to forget everything except the feel of Mitsurugi's body against his own. He let his hands wander over silken skin, feeling their way along Mitsurugi's chest and abdomen, across his hips and down his thigh, before bringing his hand up to trail the path again.

Mitsurugi's hands cut a similar path against his heated skin, shyly at first, but then growing more firm as the blonde grew more certain of the situation. Across his back, down his sides, over his hips, Mitsurugi's hands left trails of fire everywhere they went. Otaru moaned as Mitsurugi's lips found a sensitive spot on his neck, a shiver working down his spine as he felt the other's tongue slip along his skin.

He found a nipple and a flair of fire went through him when Mitsurugi cried out and arched against his mouth. It made him burn even hotter to know he was causing such pleasure, and Otaru teased the bud with gentle licks and nips, moving across Mitsurugi's chest with quick kisses so he could do the same to the other.

Their lips met again in a fierce kiss, their tongues slipping together as both of them breathed hard against the other's mouth. Otaru finally let his hand trail down to the only part of his lover that he hadn't touched, working slowly despite the building frenzy between them as he slipped his fingers around Mitsurugi's length.

The blonde cried out and arched into his hand, the fear that Otaru had half-expected completely absent in his heated expression. He firmed his grip, sliding his hand over the silken hardness with steady strokes. Mitsurugi's breath came in a solid moan as he thrust with the tempo Otaru created, wrapping his arms and legs around the brunette's body as his own hand stole down.

Otaru's eyes slipped tightly shut as pleasure shuddered through him at the feel of the other's hand on him, letting his head fall to Mitsurugi's shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around the other's waist. Their bodies entwined, they moved together, quickening the pace as they grew closer and closer. Otaru could feel it building inside of him with every thrust into the silken heat that worked over him, reducing him to a mindless creature of instinct as only the thought of his intense need for his lover's completion kept him from losing all control.

He felt Mitsurugi's shudder all the way to his spine, and let himself lose it as the sound and feel of his lover's climax washed over him. Nothing could ever be more erotic, and Otaru felt himself topple over the edge along side Mitsurugi. He held the other tightly against him as pleasure like he'd never imagined ran through him, unable to do anything but gasp as he was carried along a wave as powerful as tsunami.

They didn't pull away afterward, and Otaru stared up at the ceiling as reality came back to him, his arms wrapped around Mitsurugi's shoulders as their breathing slowly returned to normal. He could feel the blonde's breath deepen, his body slowly going limp as he fell asleep in Otaru's arms, no doubt exhausted after all that had happened today. Not just this, but everything else, and he felt a sense of inane satisfaction as Mitsurugi used his chest as a pillow.

He knew he shouldn't stay. But he was completely unwilling to lose this feeling of warm comfort and satisfaction. He'd never slept next to someone before, and somehow it felt more intimate than what they'd just done. The thought of leaving the warm bed and the slumbering blonde seemed almost unbearable, and Otaru realized in that moment how much he'd wanted a warm body to snuggle up against as he fell asleep.

Besides, his muscles felt so weak that he wasn't sure he could walk under his own power quite yet.

His mind made up, Otaru slipped the blanket up to cover both himself and that of his lover, and let himself be carried off as well. 


	10. Chapter 9: Meaning

Chapter 09: Meaning

Otaru came back to consciousness slowly, frowning slightly. In these few seconds, he didn't understand the warm body pressed against his own, didn't understand the sense of satisfaction which was still held in his muscles.

Then the memory came back to him and Otaru's eyes snapped open. Mitsurugi's sleeping face came into view, the blonde draped over him as he breathed in deep sighs. Otaru was shocked, mostly in himself.

He'd gotten carried away. He had agreed to one kiss, and had turned them into lovers. They may not of 'gone all the way' as people tended to call it, but they'd still found pleasure in one another's arms. It had seemed so easy to tell himself he was just comforting the other, that there was no reason for the way his skin had heated and his heart had pounded. In the heat of the moment, it was easy to give in to his own desires and say it was just a coincidence that Mitsurugi was the focus of them.

In the light of day, things were very different.

He had never thought something could feel so good. He couldn't deny the fact that he'd been just as aroused as the other, that he'd liked the soft sounds Mitsurugi had made as Otaru touched and kissed him. There was no way to pretend it was just a coincidence, because Otaru had been hypnotized by the pleasure he'd seen on Mitsurugi's face, had known for every second that it was Mitsurugi he was trailing his hands and lips over. He'd never thought it was possible, but every touch of Mitsurugi's hands had made that powerful fire within him burn even hotter, and there had never been a moment when he'd kidded himself into thinking it wasn't the blonde man touching him.

The warmth of human skin could never be replaced.

Otaru hadn't thought there was much of a difference, hadn't actually sat down and thought for himself which choice he would take. The truth of the matter was that he'd always been too distracted by everything else to wonder about his own desires. The taste men held for women were a natural thing. But in this world, it was just as ordinary to feel such a thing for man as well. A marionette could satiate the desire for the touch of another person, they could look close enough to a woman that one could close their eyes and pretend. However, they could never feel quite as soft, quite as warm, as a living being.

Otaru felt bad but he knew that, despite their emotions, his marionettes could never be human.

It hadn't mattered, he'd never really thought any of them as a possible partner despite the strong friendship and love he felt toward them. It was very different, the kind of love he'd created with Mitsurugi last night.

Otaru let his eyes trail over Mitsurugi's pale skin, noting the curve of a smile on the other's lips that he had in sleep. As small as it was, it was a far more honest and happy one than he'd seen since they'd arrived.

He couldn't imagine what it had been like. Otaru shied away from the thought even now, unable to face the mindless violence of others. He'd known it existed as anyone else did, but had never thought it could be happening to someone so close to him.

Because he was close to Mitsurugi. Even if he'd disliked the blonde's sharp tongue and extreme antics, Mitsurugi had always been part of his life. He could remember, since childhood, the blonde trailing after him wherever he went, doing everything he could to gain Otaru's attention even if it was just for a second.

As annoying as it had been, Otaru couldn't deny it had been flattering. He had friends, but certainly no one else that loved him in any way that wasn't platonic. No one else took such delight in just a glance or casual touch.

Because Mitsurugi did love him.

It wasn't infatuation. It wasn't obsession.

There was no way Mitsurugi could of done with him as they'd done last night if it wasn't real love, and this was the first time Otaru realized it.

Behind the petty jealousies and fierce competitiveness, Mitsurugi had really cared about him all of this time.

Otaru closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall against the other's. How could he of been so ignorant this entire time? He had never been able to look past the surface, had made his decisions based only on that which he'd seen plain as day. He'd ignored the tenderness he'd seen in Mitsurugi as he addressed his brother, had turned a blind eye whenever he'd seen the pain in the other's eyes, telling himself that there couldn't really be anything to someone who showed such shallowness on the outside.

The thought didn't sit well with him. Otaru had always thought of himself as an insightful, patient person. He'd prided himself on being able to see the good things in people, and being able to respond the subtleties which made each person around him special.

He'd assumed that Mitsurugi's dislike of his Marionettes had grown from ignorant prejudice. He hadn't even stopped to think that Mitsurugi could be jealous of the difference in the way Otaru treated them. Because, now, he saw plain as day how he'd tried so hard to make each of the girls happy and comfortable. While he'd done his best to ignore anything Mitsurugi said or did for him. How he'd snapped at the other boy for any unkind words or actions, while he'd kept quiet or even encouraged the girls to retaliate against Mitsurugi in any way they wanted.

How could he of been so blind all of these years? How could he of pushed Mitsurugi aside so easily, as though he weren't really a human being that might of been hurt by his actions? How could he of been so disgustingly oblivious?

He was the one that was ignorant.

Otaru brushed his finger's along Mitsurugi's cheek, then let his arm slip around the blonde's slender shoulders.

Never again, he swore to himself. Never again. 


	11. Chapter 10: Facing the Pain

Chapter 10: Facing the Pain

"Oniichan! Daddy wants you!"

Although Yumeji was, thankfully, too oblivious to understand why everyone within the room stiffened and grew silent at his words, he still frowned at the obvious tension. He came over to his brother's side at the breakfast table and wrapped his arms around one his brother's in the only kind of hug that Mitsurugi seemed to allow anymore, worried.

"Well, that's good," Otaru finally commented. "We can tell him that we're leaving, and he can expect never to see his sons again."

Mitsurugi's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy? He's probably still furious over the fact that you punched him! We should just stick with the plan and sneak out."

Yumeji frowned at the exchange as the two older boys began to argue. Never see Daddy again? Well, it wasn't like he actually saw his father all that often. Mitsurugi and the serving marionettes had been the ones to raise him for as long as he could remember.

A thought occurred to him, and Yumeji's eyes lit up. "Do I get to live with oniichan?" he asked happily, breaking into the heated conversation. He was overjoyed at the thought. It was lonely living in the mansion, since he wasn't allowed to bring any of his school friends in and there usually wasn't anyone to play with. He even had to eat alone, not allowed to wander out of his chambers often unless he was going to school or visiting his brother.  
Besides all of that, he loved spending time with his brother. Mitsurugi was fun, letting Yumeji be his side-kick in all of his endeavors to gain Otaru's attention.

He wasn't THAT oblivious.

He didn't understand the sad looks at his question, so he smiled even more to show that he was excited over the idea. "Then I can visit Otaru and Lime and Bloodberry and Cherry,  
and we can have sleepovers, and explode fireworks, and I can see my friends after school,  
and oniichan and I can have food fights!" he declared, dancing in happy little circles a few times.

"Mitsurugi," he heard Otaru say softly, and stopped his dance around the room in surprise at hearing his brother's first name on Otaru's lips. When had that happened? He hated it when adults didn't tell him things, just because he was a kid!

His brother didn't look up, but Otaru continued anyway.

"You need to stand up to your father. For yourself, and Yumeji. I know you're scared to face him, but you won't be doing it alone. It's time for you to look him in the face, and tell him that you will never be used again."

Ha! Easy for Otaru to say!

Mitsurugi felt as though he was going to throw up. Or pass out. Or spontaneously combust.

It didn't matter that Otaru was standing right behind him. It didn't matter that, somehow,  
the marionettes had seemed to forget their mutual hatred and were there for to support him too. None of that mattered, his father's chamber door seemed just as evil and forbidding as it always had as he stood before it. Unwillingly, the pain of the past came forward, images that assaulted his senses so that he was shaking so badly his legs could barely support himself.

How had he been able to do this before? Answer his father's summons and just walk into the room, despite the fact he knew what was coming. His father was never satisfied with anything he did, no matter how successfully he'd done it, and no meeting ever went without at least a slap across the face. His father was a man who had been born with anger in his blood, an underlining fury boiling below the surface even when he was at his most calm. He was a man that surrounded himself with machines that couldn't speak or think on their own, because he couldn't stand the presence of any human for long. Mitsurugi could remember them having company once, and the man had made a comment which had sent his father into a rage, landing four solid blows before the man had escaped.

Of course, Mitsurugi had then become the focus of his unsatiated anger.

He knew his father had children simply because he'd wanted heirs. That was their only purpose of existence, as far as he was concerned, Yumeji ignored completely because he was just a back-up in case Mitsurugi himself was unable to take on the family name and duties.

He used what he could to keep Mitsurugi terrified of him, and Mitsurugi knew it was so his father could control him. He hated the man, hating having those mental shackles, but had never been strong enough to face the man's anger without flinching. He always just took it, unable to give more than feeble protests, because he'd known his father would just get more upset at him. It was a real fear in him, that his father might kill him one day.

Perhaps today.

It was likely that the fact he'd been unconscious was the ONLY reason Mitsurugi hadn't had to face his anger sooner. Gods, how the hell was he going to do this? 


	12. Chapter 11: Confronting the Truth

Chapter 11: Confronting the Truth

The fear Mitsurugi was feeling was plain on his face, and Otaru reached forward with one hand to remind the other that he was there. They'd been talking since Mitsurugi had woken up about what they were going to do next. Otaru had pressed for this moment because he wanted to see Mitsurugi finally stand up for his rights, and he wanted to satisfy his own anger by watching Hanagata senior realize that there really were consequences to his actions. They would see to it that Mitsurugi was never hurt by the man again, that Hanagata had to crawl out of the deep whole he'd dug for himself all on his own as Mitsurugi left him to deal with his problems on his alone.

Otaru had been touched by the girl's eagerness to help. Their support meant a lot to him, that they would so quickly put aside their feelings for Mitsurugi and help him. He'd thought it would be more difficult to talk them into it. Still, their sense of what was right and wrong was far stronger than any dislike they felt, and Otaru knew it wouldn't be as hard as he'd thought to have them finally accept Mitsurugi into their lives.

It was something he wanted, he'd realized as he'd held the sleeping figure in his arms. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling, but there was no way he could go back to what things were like before. There was no way he could pretend last night hadn't happened, and the simple fact of the matter was that he didn't want to. In the last few days, everything had changed, and Otaru found himself looking forward to what could happen in the future.

"Let's do this," he said firmly, giving Mitsurugi a smile. "Then we can leave, and never have to come back."

The blonde gave him a forced smile. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Relax," Otaru replied softly. "We're here with you. You're not doing this alone."

"That bastard won't lay one hand on you, believe me!" Bloodberry added.

Mitsurugi have her a startled look. Otaru nudged him lightly with his elbow. "Ah, thanks," the blonde mumbled, still looking at a complete loss of how to react toward the girls. Otaru was glad, though, that Mitsurugi hadn't snubbed Bloodberry's support. It would still take a lot of work to turn them into friends, but at least they were making some ground.

Mitsurugi turned forward and took a deep breath, something they all did, before stepping into the room.

"What the hell is this, a convention? I wanted to speak to you alone, Mitsurugi," the older man snapped when he looked up. His eyes trailed over the group, narrowing when they fell upon Otaru. "You! How dare you come into my house and strike me!"

Mitsurugi gathered every bit of courage he had, and stepped forward. "I only came to tell you that I was leaving," he stated, interrupting the man's angry sputters. "I'm taking Yumeji, and neither of us are coming back."

This brought the man's attention back to him very quickly. "Excuse me?"

Mitsurugi felt himself start to shake again, but he felt Otaru's hand press against his back, and that silent support kept him from cowering like he normally would. "Whatever it is that's wrong with your head, I won't be the release for your demented frustrations any longer!" he exclaimed, finding it far easier than he'd thought now that he'd begun. "You aren't going to hurt me anymore, and I'll never let you hurt Yumeji either! From here on, you can take your irrationality out on someone else! Why not those silent, cold machines that you seem to love so much? Oh, right, you could never raise a hand against a THING that offers you the complete obedience that you crave as easily as you could a person of your own blood. The truth of the matter is that I don't care if you curl up and die, as long as I never have to see you again! Yumeji is coming to live with me, and you'd better believe that you'll never see either of us again!"

Damn, he'd never been so proud of himself!

The feeling was cut short, however, when his father burst out into laughter. Mitsurugi felt his cheeks flame in both anger and humiliation. How could the man be laughing at him?

"Oh, you're just going to leave, are you? Please! Do you think I'm going to have anything to do with a wayward son? Let's see how tough you are when I cut off your allowance. You haven't worked a day in your life, Mitsurugi. You're so talentless, who do you think would hire you? How are you going to support yourself, never mind your brother! You'll come crawling back like you always do, boy, and this time I won't forgive you so easily."

"No he won't! He can stay with me! You might think your words are true, but I know they aren't. Mitsurugi can support himself just as anyone else can, and he'll never have to depend on you again! I'll make sure of it."

Mitsurugi's eyes went wide as Otaru stepped forward. His system couldn't take many more shocks today. Otaru's place was already so cramped, and the brunette complained constantly about his money shortage. Nevermind how often Mitsurugi had pointed it out, trying to get a reaction out of the brunette even if it was a bad one.

Yet here he was, saying such a thing.

Mitsurugi couldn't believe how much things had changed in such a short time. When Otaru had kissed him, he'd thought he would never be happier than in that moment. Then Otaru had kissed him again and things had gone from there, and it had been a night more wonderful than anything he could of ever imagined. He didn't know what had driven Otaru, but he hadn't been about to protest. He'd loved the brunette for so long, had dreamed so many times that one day Otaru might look at him with warm gaze he cast upon others. It had been every wish he'd ever made come true when he'd woken up to find himself wrapped in Otaru's arms.

He knew that Otaru, somehow, had wanted him last night. He wasn't the kind of man that could force himself to do something like that, and the intense pleasure he'd seen on Otaru's face and body was not something that could be faked. As impossible as it seemed, in that moment, Otaru had returned his desire.

Still, even when he'd woken with Otaru's arms still around him despite the fact the brunette was already awake, he'd convinced himself it was just a fluke. Otaru had seen his need for a kind voice and a gentle touch, and had given it to him. But there wasn't really anything behind it.

That's what he'd told himself, but everything was different now. Whatever Otaru was thinking after finding out the secret Mitsurugi had guarding so carefully, it had softened his words and eyes over the last few days. It had brought them closer, as disturbing as it was, so that Otaru had been forced to show that he really did care. The blonde didn't kid himself into thinking that Otaru was suddenly in love with him, but whatever it was that was growing between them had him almost breathless with wonder and shock.

Honestly, he'd wanted Otaru to know. That was why he'd begged so blatantly for the other to come with him, even inviting the marionettes along. The pressure of carrying this burden alone was becoming too much for him, and he'd feared for his own sanity if he didn't tell someone. And there was no one else that he trusted more. He hadn't exactly expected Otaru to find out in the way that he had, thought that Otaru would just hear the rumors that the servants cast about, but the tension had eased all the same. Even if Otaru hadn't said a thing about it, hadn't done all that he had, Mitsurugi would of felt better just knowing that someone finally knew the truth about his father.

It almost brought him to tears, to see Otaru willing to make such sacrifices for him.

It wouldn't come to that, he promised. Despite the fact that his father was right about his lack of work experience, he would find a job he could do! He'd do whatever it took to learn, so he could make the vows they were making today true. He wouldn't disappoint the faith that Otaru had suddenly placed in him. 


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth Within Me

Chapter 12: The Truth Within Me

Otaru stared up a the ceiling of his bedroom, trying to ignore the nagging thought in the back of his mind that it had been much nicer to have a warm body against his own as he'd drifted off to sleep.

Whether that was the reason or not, Otaru was still awake despite the late hour, wide awake despite all that had happened that day.

He didn't think he'd ever been so proud of someone as he'd been of Mitsurugi as he'd stood up to his father. They'd left only moments after Otaru's own outburst, the brunette taking Mitsurugi's arm and leading him out of the room before his own temper got the best of him and he gave into the temptation to deck the guy again. The man obviously hadn't believed that Mitsurugi would really follow through with his words, throwing insults but not lifting a finger to stop them. Either that, or he truly didn't care if he saw his children again.

Yumeji had packed a bag as they'd asked of him, waiting excitedly by the front door. Hopefully he would never know the reason behind his move, but the child had been absolutely overjoyed. The entire way back to Otaru's house, he'd gone on about being able to spend time with his brother and friends, being able to go outside and run around and play.

How could they of lived their lives like this for so long? Yumeji had never had to carry the same burden that Mitsurugi had, his older brother had made sure of it, but to think that he would be so happy to leave the home he'd grown up in.... Otaru shook his head, pushing the thought to the side. It was over now, they had gotten away from whatever that thing had been, wearing a human body.

A familiar face came into view, and Otaru pushed himself up to a sitting position. Funny, his first instinct had always been to yell at the other to go away. Now, a big part of him was happy to see Mitsurugi standing there. His eyes trailed over the other's face, shimmering white in the light of the moon that stole in through the open window.

Mitsurugi was wearing his usual over-done nightgown but, for once, it didn't annoy him. It looked rather adorable, the way Mitsurugi swam in it, only the tips of his fingers and feet visible in the flowing white fabric. He could see the way it caught on the other boy's hip as he knelt in front of Otaru, and images of what was hidden flashed through Otaru's mind.

Gods, he couldn't believe he was thinking such things!

Yet, he still was, and Otaru could no longer kid himself into thinking that he didn't want to kiss Mitsurugi again, feel that body against his own, hear his name moaned in a way that made him burn just thinking about it. There was no way he could pretend he didn't want to pull the youth into his arms and just hold him all night, letting himself be carried away by the love which Mitsurugi so willingly gave him.

"I wanted to thank you," the blonde said quietly, pulling Otaru from his thoughts. "Without you, I don't think I ever would of escaped him. I never would of been strong enough on my own."

"You would of been," Otaru corrected, his voice equally soft. "You just needed a hand getting started. What you told him, there is no way you would of allowed that to be suppressed forever. We just made it easier for you."

Mitsurugi's eyes slipped away, the blonde absently picking at a piece of fuzz on his night gown. "I love you, Otaru," he said weakly, almost so that Otaru couldn't hear it at all.

"I know," Otaru replied.

The blonde's eyes snapped quickly to him, and Otaru knew Mitsurugi been waiting for his usual, often insulting, turn down. Otaru felt that same pang in his chest at the thought that, after what the two of them had shared, Mitsurugi would still expect the same ignorant response he would of given before.

Things were different now. He had to show Mitsurugi that.

"Come here," he whispered, holding out his hand.

The blonde blinked, shifting closer. Otaru slid him over the rest of the way, pulling Mitsurugi down onto his futon mat and wrapping his arms around the other's slender shoulders. The blonde's cheeks flushed, but he returned the hug.

"I'm not going to be stupid anymore," Otaru breathed against the other's forehead, the realization coming to him even as he spoke the words. "I'm not going to push away the only person in my life who truly loves me. Loves me in the way that is unique and special and that I was too blind to see before. I can never as you to forgive me for all the times I've hurt you in the past, Mitsurugi, but I swear that I'll never hurt you again. I'll do my best to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

Shimmering blue eyes shifted up to meet his own, and Otaru accepted the innocent kiss the other gave him before pulling away and gazing up at him once again. "I could never hold it against you, Otaru," Mitsurugi said softly. "But you can spend as much time as you want making it up to me anyway."

"As much time as in the rest of our lives?" Otaru asked.

Mitsurugi's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you mean that?"

The brunette leaned forward and pressed their mouths together once again. "Yes," he said simply, drawing Mitsurugi closer.

Love? He didn't know for sure. But he suspected so. And the fact of the matter was that he wanted it to be. He would never know for sure if he didn't try, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to wake up every morning with the sense of contentment as he had on that morning.

He wanted this, and the knowledge that it would be true happiness behind Mitsurugi's smile was more than enough of reason as to why. 


End file.
